Bleach
by redrose2310
Summary: Double D is rushed to the hospital after he's attacked by his dad, suddenly all his secrets are uncovered and he's never felt dirtier. He needs help, abuse slash later,
1. Ajax

'Dear Eddward'

Clean the kitchen, Vacume the livingroom, put away all the stickynotes, do not let your little friends inside today, at 5:30 start dinner your father and I are having guest 4 so fix anuff eat your dinner then go to your room.

'Heart' Mom'

Double D sighed seeing the note he detested nights his parents brought home guests it ment he wouldn't see them at all unless his dad got drunk and that was never fun.

After Double D had done all the cleaning he was supost to for the day it was only noon so he picked up his things and he disided to go play with his friends hoping that it wouldn't give him a headache today.

dpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpddppdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpd

The 11-year-old Double D stood grinning infront of Ed's yard trying not to laught Eddy was trying to sell Johny some sort of Wood polish and Ed was trying to eat it.

"Um Eddy what is that made of?" Double D asked neverusly.

"Uh floor cleaner and bannanas I think." Eddy said and Johny jumped back from him.

"Eddy that would eat right threw Plank!" Double D snapped at his friend then shook his head and grabbed Ed when he went for the just placed on the floor jar. "No Ed."

"Ed want smelly soup Double D!" Ed said and tried to get around his friend grinning. Ed had smartened up a little but still had times when he was dumber then a brick.

"It's dangerus Ed no eating it!" Double D said frowning and Ed nodded.

"Okay!"

"Besides!" Double D said his smile back "I got a present for for and Eddy" Eddy and Ed at once were lookinh at their friend with huge eyes and even bigger smiles.

"I got my alowince yesterday and my night time babysitter Lilly took me to the store." Double D hated it when Lilly had to watch him it ment his folks weren't coming home til after he went to bed. "And I got you guys theses."

He had up a large bag of super jawbreakers! 9 in all.

"You the man Double D." Eddy crowed poping one into his mouth soon after Double D and Ed and Johny had one too.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdppddppdpddpdppddpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdpd

At 11 o'clock that night an amulance came rushing into the cul-de-sac and to Double D's house. The kids and thier folks all went out onto the lawns to see what was up what they saw was stumic turning.


	2. Windex

A hatless Double D was rolled out of his house on a strecher his face covered in bruises and cuts, there was blood coming threw the blanket the medics had on him all over.

His mom fallowed them out she was pale as a ghost and had tears running down her face for a lot of people in the cul-de-sac it was the first time they'd ever seen her, she was skinny with bearly any chest, she was only an inch or two taller then Double D and had a pretty face with dark eyes and long blonde hair. She fallowed Double D right into the amulance her skirt suit stained with blood.

Ed was upset but not sure what was going on so he turned to his mom and sister for an explanion with they didn't have. Eddy was so upset he started to cry his dad picked him up and his mom patted his back. Kevin and Naz were both in shock and upset too both stood with their folks. Rolf was doing his best to tell his parents what was going on in their laughage. Johny was hugging plank his folks were nowhere in sight and Jimmy was crying in his mommy's arms.

Not ten minutes later a cop car pulled up and led Double D's dad outside in cuffs he was a tall man with jet black hair cropped short and was dressed only in a pair of jeans he looked drunk.

dpdpdppdpdpdppddppdpdpdpdppdpdppdpdpdppdpdpdpdp

Double D woke in the hospital four hours later alone and in pain. He was in a room by himself and most of his body was covered in bandaids and bruises. His lip was spilt and he started crying as soon as his eyes opened remebering the look of disgust and shame that had been on his mothers face when she walked in to his bedroom.


	3. Draino

The guests had left and Double D was yancked out of bed by his dad and throw to the floor he'd been puched and kicked a few times before the had pulled off his clothes and started on Double D's he'd cried and fought but in the end he'd wound up laying on the bed in pain naked and crying looking up at his dad who was pulling on his clothes when his mom had walked in woken up with her husband still not in bed. She screamed at the top of her lungs her eyes whide with disgust.

Eddward sobbed as the memoried flew threw his head.

She looked at Double D like he was trash even as she'd thrown things at her husband calling him all kinds of names and ran from the room call 911 at the first phone she come to.

He remembered how she screamed at him after his dad had left the room shook him and even slapped him all the time crying and looking so a shamed.

Then he'd passed out.

Double D wished he'd pass out now. A nurse with a kind face and red hair came in to the room and gave the little boy a tight smile.

"So your awake I'll let the doctor know do you need anything?" she asked.

"Wheres my mom and dad?" he whispered the nurse looked really uncomfortable now.

"Your mother left after you were stable she had some things to discuse with the police and your father well he's in jail from what I heard." she said as soothingly as she could and Double D whimmpered.

"Thank you." he said and snuggled up to his blanckets trying to tell himself they were brand new and clean. "Miss?"

"Yes dear?"

"Does the hospital use bleach on the blankets?"


	4. Tide

Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy and Naz road in Naz's mom's car on the way to see Double D. who they'd heard was still in a bad way.

When they'd gotten to the hospital the kids at once went off to Double D's room, he was laying pale and bruised up on his bed the TV was on to some cartoon and his eyes were red from crying.

"Hey Double D, what happened?" Eddy asked at once even though Naz's mom and his own parents had told him not to. Naz elbowed him in the gut and smiled brightly at Double D.

"Hey Double D doing okay?" She asked a little timidly.

"I guess don't feel good though and I think these sheets need to be washed." He said with a weak smile. Ed started to climb up on the bed next to Double D with a smile.

"Ed get DOWN!" Sarah yelled then hit him in the back of the head as he started to slowly get down.

"Are you coming home soon Edward?" Jimmy asked trying to be grown up like his mom said "Be a big boy Jimmy he's not going to feel up to a bunch of wild little kids"

"In a couple of weeks the doctor said." Double D said and looked a little scared of that fact.

"That's great we can work up a great sc-" he looked at the other nonEdds in the room then, "-business plan for when you get out."

"I don't think so Eddy I still won't up for much more then laying in bed for about a month the doctor says and I don't know what my parents are going to do so we shouldn't make any plans yet." he whispered just loud enough for his friends to hear.

"But what about school your coming back there after you get out right?" Asked Jimmy horrified at the thought of missing that much school and knowing Double D would be too.

"Nope the doctor says a month, but you guys will get me my homework right?" he asked Eddy was grinning.

"Sure" his I'm so making money look on his face. Naz slapped the back of his head the same time Sarah kicked him.

"No scams!" They yelled.

"I'll get you your home work Double D." Ed said nodding with a slightly less big smile then he normally had on.


End file.
